Rédemption
by Caithlyne
Summary: Chapitre 2 Up! enjoy... La rédemption n'attend pas la vengeance ... Skate
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Caithlyne

Base : Lost

Dislcaimer : il faut que je parle à mon comptable du rachat d'Hawaï, le problème c'est que je la veux avec les survivants du crash du vol 815… je négocie, mais pour le moment, rien n'est à moi !

Note : j'ai préféré garder les surnoms anglais employés dans la série par Sawyer, je trouve que ça passe mieux que les traductions à rallonge et puis elles sont aussi plus variées… alors voilà, je mettrais en début de paragraphe la traduction des noms employés et les personnes à qui elles renvoient s'il le faut. A l'occasion je ferais un listing de tout les noms qu'il utilise, ce personnage est cultivé mine de rien…

Pour Kate :

Freckles : tâche de rousseur

Sweetheart : ma douce, mon cœur…

* * *

Chapitre un : Psychose lucide…

Il était là, seul dans la fraicheur apaisante d'un matin sur cette somptueuse plage aux reflets changeants, scrutant l'horizon, non pas pour y voir apparaitre un détachement de secouriste mais uniquement pour la vue sublime qui s'offrait à lui… Ils espéraient tous encore, bien évidemment. Cependant, ils pensaient plus à s'installer dans une attente confortable qu'à se laisser sécher au soleil dans une expectative suffocante sur le rivage.

Alors oui, il pouvait apprécier la vue : le ciel jouait à se parer de nuances rougissantes renvoyant sur son observateur du moment une nuée de teintes chatoyantes, rehaussant ainsi par moment l'éclat de vie dans les yeux verts de Sawyer…

Quatre heure du matin, et il profitait de ce spectacle, un spectacle qui se répétait à lui depuis maintenant plus de deux mois… Mais cela ne faisait qu'une huitaine de fois qu'il y assistait seul, isolé, sans personne devant qui jouer un rôle quelconque… il se laissait parfois aller à sourire… un sourire rare et précieux, de ceux qui sont naturels et sans retenus, légers en coin, retraçant finement l'une de ses deux fossettes… il était lui-même et le resterait jusqu'à l'apparition du premier abruti du jour qui passerait par là en lançant un « Bonjour, déjà levé ! ».

La chose à ne pas faire !

Cette innocente victime se trouvait qualifié d'un nouveau surnom choisi avec soin et spontanéité, car Sawyer, bien qu'appréciant le panorama à l'aurore, aurait sans doute préféré dormir, et cela faisait pour ainsi dire plus d'une semaine qu'il cherchait réellement le sommeil profond d'une nuit réparatrice.

La fatigue devenait pesante, le bruit oppressant, l'animation alentours dans la journée épuisante, aussi ne lui restait-il que ce court moment, à l'aube, pour profiter d'un simili repos.

Alors s'entendre dire « déjà levé ! » sur un ton aussi désinvolte ne pouvait que l'agacer.

Du reste, après avoir commis son premier forfait verbal de la journée, il se levait et marchait en direction de la jungle, essayant d'oublier le bourdonnement sourd à ses oreilles, passant à un mètre du promeneur inopportun sans lui accorder le moindre mot, il pourtant parler son regard, plissant légèrement les paupières pour ne laisser apparaitre qu'un fin rayon émeraude, s'accordant étrangement aux nuances changeantes de l'eau…

Il était bien souvent huit heure du matin quand il regagnait son habitation de fortune, las de tout échange intérieur dû à ses trop nombreuses introspections, il laissait retomber le drap bleu nuit de l'entrée, essayant de s'inventer une opacité qui occulterait peut-être ses voix qui venaient invariablement murmurer des propos incohérents et qu'il semblait être le seul à percevoir.

En parler au toubib ? Pourquoi pas… mais uniquement s'il doit s'agir de quelque grave problème… Pour le moment il se contentait de humer l'air avec insistance à la recherche d'une quelconque odeur de brûlé qui signalerai une éventuelle tumeur au cerveau, du moins c'est ce que lui avait dit Jack quand il ne savait pas encore que ses migraines étaient liées à son hyperopie quelques semaines auparavant.

Mais pour le moment, il ne demandait qu'une chose : l'obscurité tranquillisante que le crépuscule savait offrir avec son lot de répit… soulagement… rémission…

D'un mouvement emprunt d'une grande lassitude, il ramena sur lui une fine couverture sombre dans l'espérance folle d'une détente convoitée…

Il commençait à peine à se délasser lorsque quelqu'un donna quelques coups sur les parois métalliques servant de corps à son logement. Ravalant sa colère, il se leva et repoussa d'un geste brusque l'étoffe lui servant de porte, se préparant mentalement à déverser tout son fiel sur le visiteur. Cependant, il n'en fit rien, fronçant ostensiblement les sourcils il laissa tomber dans un soupir :

-Freckles…

-Je dérange ?

-Non… je… rha, laisse tomber !

-Okay, je dérange… lâcha t-elle dans un demi sourire. Jack aurait besoin de quelques hommes forts pour déplacer une partie du fuselage qu'ils ont installé dans les grottes… et j'ai pensé à toi.

-T'aurais pas dû… maugréa t-il.

-Tu ne te sens pas très « homme » aujourd'hui?

Il se redressa lentement afin de délier tous ses muscles endoloris puis, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour renvoyer quelques mèches à l'arrière, il se pencha au plus près de l'oreille de Kate, et frôlant de son souffle chaud la nuque de la jeune femme il susurra :

-Encore ce matin j'ai vérifié et j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour garder ce qualificatif Sweetheart. Mais… si tu veux vérifier par toi-même…

Reprenant le même ton que celui de son vis-à-vis elle laissa quelques uns de ses cheveux caresser son épaule puis, à quelques centimètres de son cou elle lui répondit quelques mots qui firent instantanément sourire Sawyer.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Mickaël près de la tente de Claire, elle s'éloigna du jeune homme sans le moindre contact, lui lança alors un rapide « à tout à l'heure » avant de courir en direction du père de Walt.

Sawyer la suivit un instant du regard avant de répéter les mots qui résonnaient encore à son oreille « une autre fois… »

Toujours était-il que la sieste initialement prévue venait de sauter !

L'espoir est une bulle irisée qui colore fugitivement la vie, ouais, belle illustration, bravo à l'écrivain qui a pondu ça…

Grommelant pour moitié, Sawyer en conclut sans peine que la journée serait plus longue que prévue…

Rabattant la toile sombre sur la carlingue, il partit d'un pas lent en direction des grottes avec pour unique prière, le souhait de s'épuiser encore plus qu'il ne l'était, pour peut-être pouvoir enfin dormir, d'un sommeil sans rêve lié à cette lassitude et à cet abattement qui semblait s'insinuer sous sa chair, irradiant les os…

Le bruissement du feuillage paraissait s'unir au murmure à ses oreilles… « James… tout se paye ! James ! tout ! ». La frondaison toute entière reprenait dans une plainte sourde et éthérée les mêmes mots.

« Tout… James… Tout ! »

S'appuyant d'une main à l'arbre le plus proche comme si le contact rugueux de l'écorce de l'arbre pouvait l'aider à ne pas se balancer inlassablement entre raison et folie.

Du tangible, il lui fallait du tangible !

Et ces voix qui grondaient… écrasantes… étouffantes…

Des voix qui commençaient enfin à s'estomper pour n'en laisser qu'une à l'avant, vindicative, puis de moins en moins agressive… comme concerné ?…

« James… ? »

D'un mouvement lent et douloureux il ouvrit des yeux qu'il ne savait même pas avoir fermé pour se voir faire face à deux orbes bleues claires. Quelques longues secondes défilèrent avant que l'individu ne dépose sa lourde main sur son épaule pour le remuer doucement puis, toujours soucieux, il reprit :

« James, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

D'un rapide roulement d'épaule il dégagea la main de l'homme et, se décollant du tronc contre lequel il était resté Dieu seul savait combien de temps, il laissa tomber :

« Ça va, John ! Lâchez- moi ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Locke pour faire place nette.

« Bien. »

Sur un léger sourire en coin accompagné d'un bref signe de tête il prit congé et s'éloigna rapidement en direction des grottes.

Bien loin de pouvoir analyser la situation, Sawyer ne gardait que l'amertume d'avoir été vu dans un tel état. Au moins savait-il que Locke ne dirait rien…

D'un pas peu assuré il suivit les traces de ce dernier en direction des cavernes, se recoiffant d'une main tremblante, histoire de donner le change, le temps qu'il faudrait…

Mais combien de temps encore avant de céder à la panique latente qui l'emplissait de plus en plus ?

Oui… la journée serait indéniablement longue et pénible…

Apathique, il releva la tête un court moment et semblant s'adresser à la cime des arbres ou à une puissance occulte de l'île, il marmonna entre ses dents : « Bordel ! Foutez-moi la paix ! ».

* * *

Et bien voilà pour le début… j'espère que ça vous aura plu… laissez-moi vos avis, je suis preneuse de la moindre review (review-addict) 


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Caithlyne

Base : Lost

Dislcaimer : j'ai rencontré ma banquière… le rachat de l'île s'annonce compromis… je tente le loto pour palier au manque d'argent !

* * *

**Rêve réel ou réel cauchemar…

* * *

**

-Tu restes là et tu ne bouges pas chéri ! Quoiqu'il arrive tu reste là !... répète-moi ce que je viens de te dire ?

-Je reste là et, euh… je bouge pas… mais maman… ?

-Chut… pas de mais ! Tu ne bouge pas et ?

-J'attends que tu reviennes…

Elle le serra rapidement contre elle, prodiguant tout son amour mais aussi toute sa crainte dans ce simple geste, puis effectuant une légère pression sur son épaule pour l'inciter à se reculer. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux comme pour imprimer en elle son image. Alors seulement elle le repoussa un peu plus fort en lui chuchotant :

-Maman t'aime fort mon cœur.

Trop pris par les cris qui commençaient à se faire entendre dans l'escalier, il ne lui répondit pas, son regard venait de se troubler semblant prêt à laisser couler les larmes que seuls laissent s'échapper les enfants de huit ans…

-Maman… implora-il en rampant sous le lit.

-C'est bien, mon cœur, au fond… allez… vas au fond, James ! Recule…

-James !... JAMES! RECULEZ !

Revenant rapidement à une réalité qu'il ne se savait même pas avoir quitté, Sawyer obéit à l'injonction donné et recula immédiatement évitant ainsi de justesse de se recevoir une partie métallique du fuselage dans les jambes.

Ils étaient en train de déplacer le dernier morceau de l'appareil qui, uni aux autres formerait une sorte de cabinet médical plus intimiste que tout les rideaux ou paravent de branchage existant. Et, Sawyer s'était tellement perdu dans ses souvenirs qu'il marchait en automate, du moins jusqu'à ce Locke hurle son nom…

Il évita alors le pan de métal saillant d'un pas de côté et, après avoir reculé de quelques mètres il déposa sa charge en même temps que ses compagnons.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jack les remerciait vivement pour l'aide apporté, mais au moment de s'adresser à Sawyer, il hésita, se remémorant un court instant le regard perdu de celui-ci quand John l'a rappelé à l'ordre… ça ne lui ressemblait pas… mais peu de temps après, il se dirigeait tout de même vers lui pour lui tenter de savoir si tout allait bien. Tous les autres avaient, soit décidé de rejoindre le camp sur la plage, soit s'étaient rendu au bunker pour une douche expresse… Ils étaient seuls.

-Merci pour…, Jack fit un geste vague de la main en direction de la carlingue.

-Hn… je n'aime pas trainer de dette…

-Un acquittement en nature ! Tu plaisantes ?

-Tu voulais t'attendre à quoi, hein, Docteur Queen ?

Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Sawyer passa à côté de lui sur cette dernière phrase. Pour le compte il ne lui avait même pas demandé comment il allait. Bah ! S'il arrive encore à retourner une réponse de ce goût là, ça ne peut rien être de grave… Du moins il essaya de s'en persuader jusqu'à ce que le corps finement musclé de Sawyer disparaisse derrière les premiers arbres de la jungle…

Marchant seul à présent, il se rendit compte combien avait été pénible l'après-midi… et c'est oralement que le bilan sortit :

-Putain de m…

-Hey…, dit une petite voix à son côté.

Baissant instinctivement la tête vers la voix de l'enfant, il se rendit alors compte que le petit devait à peine avoir huit ans, qu'il avait les cheveux blond d'un gamin qui ne cesse de courir au soleil mais déjà le regard dur des adultes qui ont de quoi en vouloir à la vie… Sa main s'était mise à trembler, et c'est en essayant d'en contrôler le tremblement que James se rendit compte qu'elle était prisonnière de celle de l'enfant. Un enfant qui ne souriait plus et qui venait de relever la tête vers l'homme qu'il deviendrait certainement…

-On joue !

-Que… ? Qui… ? finit-il par articuler en se détachant de la poigne enfantine.

L'enfant parut déçu et, un court instant il regarda sa petite main comme triste d'avoir perdu le contact rugueux de la main de Sawyer, puis relevant sur lui ses yeux trop bleus il laissa tomber « Tu le payeras, James ! ».

Sawyer esquissa alors un geste pour le rattraper mais ses jambes de dérobèrent sous lui au premier pas esquissé. Il fut pris de nausées et dût renvoyer en plusieurs spasmes douloureux le peu de fruits et d'eau qu'il avait réussi à ingérer sur la journée. Une main douloureusement ramenée sur le ventre, l'autre contre l'écorce rêche d'un arbre qu'il avait pris comme appuis, il tentait vainement de retrouver un souffle qui devenait au fil des minutes de plus en plus erratique. Sa poitrine se comprimait, empêchant l'air d'être expulsé librement et ne le laissant pas capable d'en inhalé suffisamment pour s'oxygéner. Dans un dernier sursaut d'effort, il tenta de se redressé à l'aide de son appui contre l'arbre, l'air lui manquait… la tête lui tournait… un nouveau cycle de spasmes venait de se lancer… la souffrance s'intensifiait, tout se résumait à un seul mot : douleur. Il n'était plus que ça !

Jack de son côté finissait tranquillement de déposer les médicaments de premières nécessité qu'il gardait toujours à porté de main, contrairement au reste qu'il conservait dans la trappe. Une fois terminé, il se décida à son tour à rejoindre la plage, histoire de prendre un peu plus la lumière du jour avant d'aller s'enfermer pour son tour de garde dans les profondeurs de la trappe.

Au bout d'une centaine de mètre il entendit un bruit indéfini qui lui fit tendre l'oreille, au hasard d'une direction il lança « Hey… y'a quelqu'un ? »

Seul le vent lui répondit en venant souffler plus fort entre les branches… puis au moment même où il reprenait sa marche en direction de la plage, un autre bruit… un gémissement sourd.

N'écoutant que ce qui devait être l'instinct médical ou de la bêtise humaine sur cette île, tout dépendrait de ce qui lui arriverait par la suite, il courut vers ses sons obscurs. Au bout d'une quinzaine de mètre, il retrouva Sawyer, gisant à terre, complètement replié sur lui-même, les deux mains glissées dans les cheveux comme s'il cherchait à atténuer une douleur intense.

Finalement, il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas, il aurait dû insister pour le savoir !

-Sawyer qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Jack, à présent à genoux près de lui, tentait de retirer ces mains qui lui masquaient le visage.

-Hey ! Tu m'entends ! Sawyer !

-Mhh… Jack ?... je…

Plus rien, il avait de nouveau enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, gardant obstinément les paumes contre ses paupières, chassant sans doute les images fantomatique d'une enfance qui fut pendant un moment joyeuse.

Bon, il était partiellement conscient se dit le médecin.

Cherchant rapidement du regard ce qu'il aurait pu heurter avant tomber, il aperçut le liquide visqueux qui avait dû être régurgité par son compagnon souffrant. Au moins savait-il pouvoir le déplacer sans risque d'aggraver une éventuelle fracture, aussi se pencha t-il pour le faire basculer en travers de ses épaules.

Rapidement il choisit de prendre le chemin de la trappe, qui bien que plus éloigné que la plage ou les grottes s'avérait être plus équipée et surtout moins peuplée… Non pas qu'il tienne à préserver l'amour propre de l'arnaqueur mais, éviter tout mouvement de panique lui semblait raisonnable.

Jack s'en voulait, il avait tout relevé, les pertes d'équilibres, les absences répétées, sa difficulté sous l'effort… il aurait dû le voir ! Bon sang, non ! Il l'avait vu, et il l'avait laissé passé sous un prétexte nul et qui n'avait pas lieu d'être ! Il aurait dû lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand ça n'allait pas ! et maintenant il se retrouvait à espérer croiser le chemin de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à avancer plus vite… plus vite !

Il voulait juste arriver plus vite maintenant qu'il avait sentit le corps de Sawyer se détendre et retomber mollement contre lui.

Il devait arriver au plus vite maintenant que Sawyer venait de perdre totalement connaissance…

-Et merde ! J'aurais dû ! jura t-il entre ses dents.

Au loin le bunker commençait doucement à se profiler à l'horizon….

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu… une review pour une critique ? un avis ? ça me ferait plaisir ! A bientôt et… merci d'avoir lu ! 


End file.
